L'interview ! Puis Deux mois plus tard après l'interview
by lov3-drama
Summary: Résumer : Véronica Mars et Mac Sont invité à une interview les deux jeunes filles parlent de ce qu'elle ont fait pendant ces quelques année et de leurs amours, leur travail, leur fin d'étude, leurs amitié, la famille, les beau et mauvais ? Jours de leur vies ( Attention Spolier pour le film ) suite de l'interview :)
1. Chapter 1

L'interview.

Résumer : Véronica Mars et Mac Sont invité à une interiew les deux jeunes filles parlent de ce qu'elle ont fait pendant ces quelques année et de leurs amours, leur travail, leur fin d'étude, leurs amitié, la famille, les beau et mauvais ? Jours de leur vies

( Spolier pour le film )

disclaimer : Veronica Mars n'est pas à moi mais l'histoire si !:)

Un publique, une scène pour un programme TV par une journaliste renamée, quoi de rêvé de mieux ?

En arrivant ce matin Mac, si disait ce qu'elle dira, devant tous ce monde,

lorsqu'elle arriva, elle avait une trouille, eh oui même les intellos en on, elle partie à l'accueil et se présenta, une technicienne se présenta et lui montra la loge et lorsqu'elle s'assoie elle se fit coiffer et maquiller pendant 20 minutes, puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une blonde et celle-ci se stoppa, quand à Mac elle se leva et se retourna et se sautèrent dans les bras

« Veronica ! Tu a changer. Dit Mac avec un sourire. »

« C'est sur, tu a changer toi aussi. Tu va bien ? Répondit Veronica avec un grand sourire »

« Bien et toi ? Tu fait quoi comme travail? Attend j'ai besoins de m'asseoir et prendre de l'eau. Répondit Mac toujours aussi... Surprise ? Contente ? Oui tous ça. »

Elle s'assoie et une des maquilleuse lui donna de l'eau avant de dire qu'elle en avait fini et dans 10 minutes on viendra les chercher toutes les deux. Quand fut partie les maquilleuse et coiffeuse Veronica s'assoie à son tour.

« Oui je vais bien, je suis contente de te revoir, tu ma manquée, je suis avocate connue, et oui je né fait plus de enquête. Et toi ? »

« Oh eh bien, j'ai construit un jeux, qui devient connu. »

* * *

... Toc ...

* * *

« Excuser moi, il faut venir sur le plateau. Répondit une brune avec les cheveux court et roux en ouvrant la porte.»

Elle sortirent l'une après l'autre tous en continuant à discuter. Elles furent vite présenter avec la journaliste et s'installèrent. Le cameraman. Dit :

antenne dans :

3

2

1

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, ce soir, nous avons deux charmante femmes à mes côtés, voici Véronica Mars et Cindy Mackenzie. Je me présente à vous nouveau spectateur et à vous mesdames. Disait la journaliste souriante comme toujours. Je suis Sabrina James, c'est ma 6 éme interview. Et sinon que dire d'autre ? Je suis ravie de faire ce métier. Je suis mariée et j'ai des enfants. Sinon j'ai 45 ans. Sinon passons. Alors voici une bref présentations de Véronica Mars. Véronica est une brillante et talentueuse avocate, connue au Canada, France, Amérique du sud et aujourd'hui elle comence à l'être à Los Angeles. Vous savez parler plusieurs langue ? »

« Bonjour, oui je sais parler plusieurs langues justement en étant avocate il faut savoir faire plusieur langue, je parle Français, Anglais, Espanola et j'apprends l'Italien. »

« D'accord, donc vous continuerais voter carrière en Italia ? »

« Non, j'ai juste envie d'apprendre la langue, mais peut être, et vous vous parlez combien de langue ? »

« Je parle Anglais bien sur et un peu le français. Mais revenons a nos moutons, Mademoiselle Cindy Mackenzie, vous avez crée un jeu, pour enfant et maintenant pour Ados, vous êtes connus partout dans le monde, comment avez-vous eu l'idée de faire ces jeux ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, c'est venues comme sa, je sais que les enfants aime bien les disney ou les poupée ou autre, alors j'ai décider de créée quelque chose avec des robots et un jeu de cuisine pour mixer garçons/ filles, quand au deuxième jeu, je me suis dit, comment faire si des jeunes gens s'ennuie eh bien j'ai décidé, de mettre un personnage qui enquête. »

« Attend, le jeu c'est sur les enquête ? » demanda Véro avec les yeux rond.

« Oui, je me suis rappeler à nos année lycée »

« Oh vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda la journaliste curieuse »

« Oui, enfaîte mon père état détective privée et j'ai fait des enquêtes. »

« Oh, raconter nous en donc, le publique veut savoir ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire. »

« Eh bien je peut vous dire, que madame James, quand vous étiez jeune, vous étiez une des reine de votre lycée, ensuite, vos parents on perdus de l'argent, alors vous avez fait du travail comme serveuse, puis comme chanteuse dans un cabaret puis vous avez fini dans une librairie et ces la que vous avez découvert le monde du journalisme, ensuite, quand vous étiez serveuse, la plus populaire de votre lycée la dit et vous étiez rejetée, ensuite vous avez rencontrer votre mari dans la librairie de votre fac, le grand frère de la deuxième fille la plus populaire de votre lycée justement, ensuite vous avez 4 enfants avec lui, cela vous va ? »

« Une page de publicité s'il vous plait à tout à l'heure » dit Sabrina et partie dans sa loge.

Véronica et Mac partie prendre un beignet sur le buffet et un café pour l'une et l'autre un chocolat chaud, puis Sabrina revient et se mis face à Véronica et Mac et il y un silence et Mac déida de briser ce silence

« Voila vous savez ce que Véronica faisait plein de enquête. »

puis Mac parti s'installer en place, quand à Véronica, elle murmura un vague pardon avec un grand sourire hypocrite, puis repartie rejoindre son amie, cela lui à fait du bien d'avoir refait une enquête pour savoir qui était cette journaliste, et en plus pas besoins d'un détectives priver, quand à Sabrina, elle se regarda dans le miroir et inspire, puis repartie s'asseoir face au deux jeunes femmes !

« Attention dans

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0. » Annonça le cameraman pour prévenir que l'émission repris.

« Re bonjour ou bonjour aux nouvelles personnes qui vienne de nous rejoindre. Après avoir parler de ce qu'elle ont fait et d'où vienne t-elles ainsi de la jeunesse de mademoiselle Mars, nous allons parler de la vie privée de mademoiselle Mackenzie puis de miss Mars !. Ce tourne vers Cindy et lui demande. Alors que pouvez vous nous dire sur votre vie privée ? Un petit ami peut être ? »

« Eh bien, je suis avec quelqu'un depuis 4 mois, sinon, j'aime bien créée et imaginer un futur jeu, j'aime bien les massages, discuter avec tous le monde, pourquoi on apprécie pas ce que je fait ou ce pourquoi les j'aime aime bien pour que je m'améliore, sinon faire de la cuisine et comparée à ma jeunesse je suis plus vraiment végétarienne, voilà. » dit Mac avec un sourire magnifique .

« et ce petit copain, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

« Non, ma vie privée reste privée, je dit juste que je suis célibataire ou non cest tous après vous paparazzi, vous foutez le bordel dans nos vie ! »

« Sa c'est direct, bon passons et vous mademoiselle Mars ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Véronica avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, j'aime mon métier, sinon faire de la cuisine, promenée mes deux chien. Sinon faire de la photographie et je suis célibataire. »

« C'est très vague, mais bon, vous n'en dites pas plus ? »

« Hum, non je ne voie rien. »

« D'accord, sinon que voyez vous dans 5 ans ? »

« Moi, je me voie avec mes deux chiens et mes deux chats, paisible et travail chez moi. Et organisée moi même ma journée et mon emplois du temps, sinon peut être un maris et un enfant. » répondit Veronica avec un ton rêveur et un sourire.

« Bien, et vous mademoiselle Mackenzie ? »

« Quand à moi, je né sais pas trop, on verra le jour venue, peut être un ou deux enfants, et un maris,

sinon pour mon travail ? Eh bien je prépare le concours pour faire du journalisme dans une école, voilà. »

« Du journalisme ? Eh bien vous changez de direction, vous aimez les ordinateur, cela ce voit, vous choisirez le journalisme de l'école ou quelqu'un qui guide pour maîtriser un graphisme et créée une page internet ? »

« Je dirais les deux, peut être que je ferais les deux, comme je les dits on verra ou j'en suis, comme pour vous. »

« Oui, bon, coter famille et amis ? Qu'avez-vous à nous racontez ? »

« Je n'est pas vue ma mère depuis pas mal de temps, quand à mon père, il est shérif, sinon que dire d'autre, j'ai des ami(e)s super. Et toi Mac ? »

« Eh bien comme miss Mars à dit et vous mademoiselle Mackenzie ? »

« Mes parents son vivant et donc pas morts comme certains ' on pus dire ' alors que ces faux ! Bon tous ça va bien de ce coter ainsi que mes ami(e)s. »

« Bien, alors un ou deux petits secret que vous n'avez jamais dit ? »

« Moi eh bien, je suis avec quelqu'un que des gens n'aimait pas quand on était jeunes et sinon j'ai 4 parents et je ne dirais pas plus. »

« Quand à moi, j'adore Scoubidou, non je rigole, dans mes enquêtes quand j'étais en danger mon chien venais souvent me sauver et sinon j'adore me mettre devant la télé à rien faire avec un pot de glace, et vous ? »

« Moi eh bien, non »

« S'il vous plaît, on vous répond donc à vous de répondre au moins à cette question »

« Non. »

« S'il vous plaît madame James. » Demanda Cindy

« Bon très bien, lire des livres, me promener avec mes enfants et mon maris et c'est tous ! »

« Merci. » Dirent Véronica et Mac en même temps.

« Quel Synchronie, bon nous touchons note fin d'émission, vous voulez dire un dernier mot ? »

« Oui, j'adore mon travail, après tous ce que j'ai pus dire ici, chut ! Sinon je vous aime ma famille et mes ami(e)s ! » Répondit Véronica avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Mademoiselle Mackenzie ? »

« Merci de nous avoir accueillie moi et Véronica sur le plateau, à bientôt peut être. » Répondit Mac avec un sourire.

« Bon, voilà c'est fini, et je vous dits à dans 1 mois, comme je serais en vacances. A bientôt. » Dit Sabrina avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

* * *

… 20 minutes plus tard ...

* * *

Véronica et Mac, attende sur un parking. Le copain de Mac.

« Bon j'étais contente de te revoir. Écoute Véronica j'ai mentis, mon copain cela fait pas 4 mois que je suis avec mais depuis 3 ans. »

« d'accord et c'est qui ? Et moi aussi j'étais contente de te revoir !. »

« C'est... »

« C'est... ? »

Un coup retentis

« Oh c'est lui. Tu va le savoir. » Répondit Mac mal à l'aise et souriante.

« Oh mais c'est... »

« Salut, Véronica comment tu va ? » Dit la personne en souriant à Véronica et embrassant Mac

« Bien et toi Dick ? » Réondit Véronica choquée et surprise mais avec un sourire en voyant le sourire des deux amoureux.

* * *

...Fin...

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Voili voilou. Fini, je l'est écrite en deux jours en demi. Peut être que j'écrirais une suite avec Logan. Mais voilà. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir et que vous allez juste un petit peu ou beaucoup aimée :) et ceux qui me disent pour les fautes passez votre chemin !

L'auteur Lov3-drama.


	2. Bonjour

Bonjour en attendent l'histoire!

Je voulais dire que j'ai commencée à l'écrire :)

Sa mettra un peu plus de temps à se mettre, comme je fait plein de chose j'écris moins. Mais promis vous aurez bientôt la suite.

Merci en tous cas à vos avis, je trouve que en 1 an j'ai mieux écris que l'autre OS sur Harry Potter dont on ma surtout reprocher la grammaire et tous ça :/ surtout que j'ai eu un message en disant même pas bonjour juste ' Trop de faute '

Enfin bref je suis très contente que cela vous plaise. :)

Voici le début de l'histoire même si j'ai écrit plus :

* * *

PDV Veronica Mars :

Cela faisait 2 mois que j'ai appris que Mac et Dick étaient ensemble depuis quelques années, et non 4 mois, suite à cette interview Mac ma proposée de venir boire un coup chez eux, mais j'ai refusée, car je devais prendre l'avion pour la France.

* * *

Peut être que je le ferais en plusieurs chapitre

bisous et passez une bonne fin de journée et soirée :)


	3. Deux mois plus tard

Bonjour Tous le monde voilà la suite ^^ désolée du temps que j'ai mis, le prochain chapitre va commencer à être écrit Bisous et Bonne lecture

* * *

Deux mois après l'interview, suite interview

Résumer :

Deux mois après l'interview de Cindy ' Mac ' et Veronica, La jeune fille à découvert qui était le copain de Mac qui n'est autre que Dick, la jeune fille est invitée, chez le jeune couple de trois ans.

* * *

PDV Veronica Mars :

Cela faisait 2 mois que j'ai appris que Mac et Dick étaient ensemble depuis quelques années, et non 4 mois, suite à cette interview Mac ma proposé de venir boire un coup chez eux, mais j'ai refusée, car je devais prendre l'avion pour la France.

Depuis j'ai envoyée des E-mail régulièrement à Mac, elle me proposa de m'invitée le 6 juin, aujourd'hui nous somme le 3 juin, et en revenant au 6 juin, j'ai acceptée, je me demande comment ils sont devenus ensemble, pas vous ?

Heureusement que l'affaire est finie depuis ce midi, en Australie et oui j'ai fini celle de France depuis un petit moment, je doit prendre mon avion demain matin à 10h, mon jet privée, cela fait bizarre, devenir riche, j'envoie de l'argent à mon père, puis voilà.

Sinon, vous allez pas y croire mais j'ai vue Duncan et sa petite, cela à fait du bien de le voir, il écrit un livre sur le meurtre de sa sœur mais les personnages sont différent de nous, il à changer de prénom, pour pas que papa et maman Kane ne le retrouve. il s'appelle John Kane, sa petite s'appelle Lily, qui à eue 10 ans d'ailleurs !

Sinon voilà de ce que je peut raconter.

* * *

… 3 jours plus tard …

* * *

j'étais arrivée depuis quelques jours, chez mon père, il était heureux de me revoir, sinon j'ai revue sa fiancée, je ne vous l'est pas dit ? Mince alors cela fait depuis 4 ans et 2 mois qu'ils sont ensemble, elle s'appelle Sarah, ils vont se marié dans 6 mois. Sinon Sarah est brune aux yeux verts/gris, elle est un peu plus jeune que mon père mais bon, ce n'est pas l'âge qui comptent.

Elle à eu un garçons Rayan et puis une fille Chloé avec son premier mari, qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque, il y a 12 ans. Son fils aîné à cette année 26 ans, et Chloé aura d'ici un mois 21 ans. Vous voulez savoir si j'ai enquêter quand mon père est sortie avec Sarah ? Oui, mais bon mon père aussi, cela me fait plaisir que mon père à quelqu'un d'autre depuis que ma mère est partie avec toutes notre argent, je suis contente d'avoir un frère et une sœur, bon je vais arrêter mon blabla sous la douche,

Bon alors ce soir je vais mettre un sous-vêtement assortis ( soutien gorge et culotte blanc ) en vêtement un débardeur blanc puis par dessus un chemisier noir qui me sert plutôt de gilet et un pantalon blanc avec une ceinture noir, ensuite une queue de cheval et en maquillage du mascara noir et un coup de crayon blanc.

* * *

...2h plus tard...

* * *

j'étais arrivée devant chez Mac et Dick, enfin devant leur porte en attendant qu'on m'ouvre.

« - Véro ? Demanda une voix

- Oui ? Répondit-je en me retournant et surprise de voir Mac

- j'ai oubliée de te préciser qu'on serait sur la terrasse, donc suis moi s'il te plaît »

Je la suivie, elle sourie d'un air ravi et m'expliqua que était sous la douche entrain de chanter, je pouffa de rire en entendant Dick chanter fort et faux. Mac me regarda d'un air désespérer. Elle me fit le tour de la maison, de la terrasse, on arriva à la salle à manger et la cuisine, puis on tourna sur la droite et c'est la porte d'entrée à gauche de la porte d'entrée c'est les porte manteaux, un petit tapis pour les chaussures et des caisses pour les boîtes au lettre ou sur chacune des cases marquer personnelle et Mac puis Dick, à la droite de l'entrée, ce fut un petit couloir ou il y à des toilettes une porte vers le jardins au fond du couloir et en face de celle ci les accessoires pour la femme de ménage et le jardinier,

ensuite on monta, sur ma gauche ce fut la chambre à coucher des invité et de la chambre on accéder à une salle de bain, à coter de la chambre d'inviter une autre porte qui donnait à la mahcine à lave, sèche linge et ensuite à une buanderie et en face quand on monte sur l'étage une autre chambre, avec une salle de bain qui relie de cette chambre à leur chambre, qui est à ma droite juste à côté de l'escalier,

quand on monta au dernier étage ce fut une porte qui venait d'une terrasse, de la terrasse de l'autre coté c'est le bureau de Dick, ensuite on tourna sur la gauche puis elle montra devant moi son bureau, puis sur la droite cela mena directement à une bibliothèque et salon. On descenda, et au moment ou était au deuxième étage, Dick sort en serviette de bain autour de sa taille.

« - Ah Véronica tes déjà la ? Je t'es pas entendu. Dit Dick d'un sourire géné.

Oui, d'ailleurs chante moins fort la prochaine fois. Répondit-je d'un grand sourire et je re pouffa de rire voyant la tête de Dick et en repensant à la scène.

Ah Ah très drôle. Ma chérie tu lui à montrer notre maison ? Demanda Dick à Mac

Oui, bon tu allez ou comme ça ?

Chercher mon haut blanc à col V.

Ah, nous on va descendre, allez viens véronica.

Oui, a toute l'heur et ne tombe pas dans les escalier, blondie. »

Pendant le retour à la terrasse véronica se calma, quand à Dick il mit son haut et descend rejoindre les deux demoiselles, pendant que Dick servait l'apéro, on sonna et Mac alla ouvrir, elle fit un grand sourire.

« Logan ! Quel plaisir de te voir.

Merci, cela fait 3 mois qu'on c'est pas vus,

Oui mais bon, tu sais il y pas que toi ce soir, en prenant la bouteille de cidre que Logan tenait.

Ah ? Demanda t-il en mettant son manteau sur le porte manteau. »

Pendant ce temps du coter de Véronica et Dick

Pdv Dick :

Alors que Mac préparer le reste de l'apéro, il servit un verre à Véronica et lui demanda ce qu'elle à fait depuis l'interview, elle lui raconta qu'elle à continuer à travailler et à du souvent se déplacer. Ce fut à ce moment la que Mac et Logan arriva,

Fin des PDV des personnages

Logan, dis bonsoir à Dick puis alla vers Véronica et dirent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis pas mal de temps.

« Véronica, quel plaisir de te voir, cela fait si longtemps

Oui très longtemps, répondit Véronica en lui faisant la bise, tu va bien ? Une copine ?

Oui je vais bien et toi ? Une copine ? Non, je m'occupe de ma carrière. Répondit t-il en s'asseyant à coté de Dick et en face de Véronica.

Carrière ? Tu travail dans quoi ? Demanda Véronica, pendant que Mac poser des petits plats sur la table et que Dick regarder tour à tour l'ancien couple avec un sourire au coin.

J'ai créée une entreprise avec du vin, et donc comme cela marche assez bien j'ai ouvert une au sud de la France, une en Espagne et bientôt une en plus de ici.

Ah, d'accord, et pas ailleurs que tu va ouvrir ?

Non, pas pour l'instant, j'ai ramener du vin, on pourra y goûter plus tard.

Excusez moi de vous déranger, je vous présente les plats que j'ai cuisiner. Répondit Mac avec un petit sourire, en attirant les regards vers elle.

Alors que nous à tu préparer Mac ? Demanda Véronica en trempant ces lèvres dans son verre.

Alors j'ai acheter des crudités comme vous le voyez ainsi que des gâteaux d'apéro, et j'ai préparer des petits pizza et des mini hamburger, et des sauces que j'ai fait, voilà.»

Alors que Mac expliquer celle ci s'assoie en face de Dick et ils trinquent de leurs retrouvailles, la jeune fille parla de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis l'interview à Véronica pendant que les garçons parlent de leur anciens lycée car ils serait prévus un bal d'anciens élèves, ainsi de leurs travail respectif, puis Mac et Dick débarrasse et demanda aux deux inviter d'aller au salon, car la raclette étaient prête.

« Asseyez- vous gente dame ! . Dit Logan en tirant la chaise t-elle un gentleman et s'asseyant à côté d'elle .

Merci, monsieur. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Mais de rien.

une bonne heure plus tard, Mac se leva et alla chercher le dessert qui était du gâteaux au chocolat avec un mini brownie et une collation chaude, pendant ce temps Dick leur demanda ce qu'il voulais, Véronica lui répondit qu'elle voudrais un café, car après elle doit travailler sur un dossier quand à Logan il répondit un thé à la menthe, ce qu'il étonna Dick et Véronica, il leur répondit que c'est parce qu'il veut changer de boisons et pas toujours prendre la même chose, Dick alla préparer sachant que lui allez prendre un vrai cappuccino et quand à Mac un chocolat chaud, pendant que nos deux tourtereaux préparer ce qu'ils fallait, Véronica décida de lui demander ce qu'elle pensais depuis le début du repas.

« Dit moi Logan ?

Hum ?

J'aimerais savoir si tu a une copine ?

Non, je n'en est pas, j'attends la bonne même si je sais qui sais. Disa t-il en la regardant. Pendant que celle-ci se posa intérieurement des questions, '' qui est ce? Je la connais ? ''.

Et toi ?

Moi ? Euh eh bien avec mon boulot je suis pas trop dans ça, mais il va falloir que je me pose et ouvrir un cabinet ici comme ça je serais prêt des gens que j' peut être rencontrer mon âme sœur.

Oui, qu'à tu fait depuis qu'on ne sais pas vus à part ton travail ?

Eh bien après je suis partie faire des études d'avocats, pendant ma première année j'étais toujours avec Piz, j'ai retrouvé Gia, et trois mois après que lui et moi nous nous sommes séparer même si cela est fini en bon terme, ils sont commencé à se voir en cachette et un mois après ils étaient officiellement ensemble, tu me suis ?

Attend Piz et Gia sont ensemble ? Demanda Dick

Eh chéri laisse la parler. Dit Mac en lui mettant un plateau dans ses mains. Et emmène ça tu veut !

Oui chef.

Oui et donc, qu'à tu fait ensuite ? Demanda Logan en regardant Dick poser la plateau et Mac derrière son cher et tendre.

Eh bien, j'ai continuer à travailler et 3 ans plus tard j'ai eu mon diplôme et puis j'ai rencontrer mon employeur 3 mois après avoir était diplômé. Et après ma carrière à commencer. Et toi Logan ?

Eh bien...

La suite dans le prochain chapitre...


End file.
